1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming systems, and more particularly to diagnostic, automatic, prognostic (proactive forward looking) repair services. Gaming systems may include game devices, e.g., video lottery machines, slot machines, racing machines—virtually any type game device; a Retailer Station or host communicating via a local area network (LAN) to the game devices; and a central controller that communicates via a wide area network (WAN) to the retailer and the game devices.
2. Background Information
At the present time maintenance operations on game devices are reactive where repair occurs after a fault or problem has happened. Typically, the game device is down and remains that way until the repair is accomplished. The game device is in either of two states; a “green” state where it is up-and-running; and a “red” state where it is down awaiting repair. Note that the color representation are arbitrary and virtually any designation may be used. A problem is encountered, usually, by a player who informs a human operator at the retailer, e.g., a casino or lottery ticket agent. The operator may diagnose the problem and/or call a service technician, and notify the retailer and the central controller of the problem. The technician will usually call and discuss the problem with the operator so that the technician will bring relevant testing equipment and/or spare parts to fix the problem.
Such a service system is time consuming and wasteful of time and money. The visiting technician may not have a full awareness of the problem and be unprepared when he arrives. Other lower priority problems may not be monitored, and even though they may be easily fixed, the technician may be unaware of the low priority problems. In this case, low priority problems may rise to a full failure requiring an emergency technician visit. For example, a low priority problem might be a bill acceptor operating acceptably but rejecting too many bills. If unattended, the bill acceptor may fail shutting down the game device. A visiting technician could preclude the failure if aware of the problem.
Herein “problem” includes malfunctions and events (something jammed), predictive data or information and trend data. Trend data includes data that tracks information regarding lifetimes of modules in the game devices, or other such data that may suggest future problems. These alternative words may be used herein where syntax and usage suggest.
The technician, moreover, in many cases may not be needed, wherein his trip would be a total waste.
An automated maintenance (synonymous with service) system, that fully monitors gaming devices and automatically communicates and reports problems to retailers and central controllers that, in turn, schedules service technician visits would be advantageous.